<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me out, take me home (darling, you're my lover) by chiwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502510">take me out, take me home (darling, you're my lover)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwoo/pseuds/chiwoo'>chiwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#HWFF, Alternate Universe, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, HOWOOnderland, HOWOOnderland Fic Fest, I'm practically dragging you all in my Junhan Agenda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soonhoon - Freeform, Swearing, This is Whipped Culture, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwoo/pseuds/chiwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon loved Soonyoung for three summers now, but honey, he wants them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HOWOOnderland Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take me out, take me home (darling, you're my lover)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello it is i, coming back after signing up and joining for the first time <a href="https://twitter.com/HOWOOnderlandFF">HOWOOnderland</a> Fic Fest (HWFF). i poured all my efforts into bringing this story much into life and finally after cup of coffee or three, trying to be romantic as much as i can, lover album on repeat and tons of cheesy movies - this is it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Isn’t it January?” Jeonghan, in between mouthful bites of puff pastries, cheeks full as he asked. His curious eyes rummaging the flickering lights cascading down from the polished parquet flooring up until it reaches the cream colored walls and ceiling like grapevines. “But why do you still keep those Christmas lights sticking up your walls up until now? I don’t know they are kind of…annoying? But festive.” He added nonchalantly, slumping his back against the plush soft and taking another bite.</p><p>Jihoon took some time out of his thoughts, letting his eyes travel away from the irritating glare of his laptop screen despite the dim light setting. He hums in response, sparing the blinking colors of red, blue and green above their heads some attention and makes a mental note to take it down and replace it with little fairy lights instead.</p><p>So to put it simple, he too, thinks the blinking lights are quite annoying- destructing even. And he was sure that it would probably hit straight in their electric billing. But he didn’t bother complaining once he saw the radiant smile in Soonyoung’s face. No, he couldn’t bring himself to say the forbidden two lettered word when he saw the stars littering inside his eyes and asking like a child if the pretty light could stay for a little longer. He’s too weak for that. <em>Fucking whipped.</em></p><p>He hums once more before pausing the <em>tap tap</em> and <em>tap</em> sound coming from his fingers resting against the keys of his laptop and safely placing it down atop of the coffee table. Adjusting his golden spectacles hanging by the bridge of his button nose, he spared the latter a look, “The idiot loves it too much, so I keep them up. I just forgot to take it down.”</p><p>“You are aware how whipped you sound, right?” Jeonghan snickered upon snatching another pastry from the lemon colored plate presented in front of him, munching into a bite size muffin this time. “Soonyoung sure knows the secret of dealing with your whiny <em>fine</em> ass.”</p><p>“Please, shut it” Jihoon exasperated, cheeks coloring in heated red hues despite the full blast air ventilation in the living room. “And as if you’re not all over a certain moon.”</p><p>Jihoon expected another remark but instead, he witnessed a timid smile creeps in Jeonghan’s delicate features- blossoming fondness and far from his usual mischievous grins and evil cackles. A gentle tugging by the corners. “Guilty and not in the business of denying it,” he admits.</p><p>Everything halted for mere seconds, just silence and mellow patters of little droplets by the window. Until a series of breathless laughter filled the room.</p><p>“That’s the most disgustingly cute thing I ever heard from you and the fact you got the line from a novel creeps me out honestly. When did you start reading books? I thought they were boring to you.” Jihoon scrunched his nose in the most adorable way possible, hiding his face against sweater paws and erupting into fits of small giggles.</p><p>“Junnie loves books and I didn’t know he does until we took a trip and visited this bookstore downtown. I can see the enthusiasm in his eyes – they were sparkling.” He smiles to himself, “I thought I knew him fully already but as we spend more time together, we discover new things from each other and learn to love all of those things along the way.”</p><p>“We’re hopeless,” Jihoon breathes, eyes turning into little crescents. "And in love with the idiots."</p><p>“At least we’re hopeless and also in love.” Jeonghan added as a matter of fact, grinning cheekily. “Why did you invite me here anyways? Not that I’m complaining when I can get these for free.” He pointed at the variety of delicious puff pastries thanks to one of his neighbors for being so generous, and a familiar porcelain white with engraved peach tree as a design tea pot of warm organic earl gray. It was the gift both of them gave Jihoon and Soonyoung for Christmas, a souvenir Jeonghan bought when Jun decided to finally take him to pay his in-laws a visit. Peaches really reminds him of Jihoon so the need to argue for a solid five minutes just to buy the beautiful chinaware was an expected ordeal.</p><p>Jihoon stays quiet but the subtle stares he gives towards the pretty, pretty silver band wrapped safely around Jeonghan’s ring finger didn’t get unnoticed by the owner himself. He smiled at the gesture, now fully aware of the reason behind it.</p><p>He needs advice <em>(read: he wants to get married).</em></p><p>“So…” he said, beckoning the younger to scoot closer. “May I ask, just between you and me, who you would think might pop the question anytime soon?”</p><p>Jihoon falls quiet, sinking down in his place beside the older before speaking, “The truth?” the latter nodded as a permission to continue, “I don’t think Soonyoung has that idea in his mind right now and as for me?”</p><p>He let out another sigh, fidgeting the hem of his soft wooly cardigan. “I…”</p><p>“You?” Jihoon doesn’t necessarily need to speak it out loud. Jeonghan was right all along and knowing him, he is always right.</p><p>
  <em>Proposal. Marriage proposal.</em>
</p><p>“Of course, I want to–I want to marry him. We are basically married at this point. We lived under the same roof for 4 years? We bathe together, eat breakfast and dinner together, buy groceries together and basically share one bed–” he sigh, pausing midway before he could unintentionally embarrass himself. “All the disgustingly domestic things you could read in a book.”</p><p>“And probably had tons of amazing sex before” the older said smugly.</p><p>“<em>Moon Jeonghan</em> please stop, we’re not going to talk anything about our sex life.”</p><p>“He is technically your first though” Jeonghan menacingly added, “And that was quite cute too.”</p><p>“Not the point here!” Jihoon said defensively, “The point here is that I want marry him not just because of his dick but because he is Kwon Soonyoung even if he’s frustrating sometimes” he huffs, “and marriage is just for formality, just making it official to the public that we are together. I could care less about that but no – not if every single damn time tons of vulture folks around him, preying and assuming he’s fucking single when in fact he is not.”</p><p>Right. Jeonghan may misread the outburst part but his stand still stands. He hums, “Okay. It sends to me that you just confessed you love him and his frustrating dick to boot you want to hog it to yourself.”</p><p>“Hyung!” He feels his cheeks coloring and the prickling heat underneath the wool material of his cashmere cardigan. “That’s not it…”</p><p>“I know, silly. Cementing your place in his life, no?” Jeonghan chuckles, retrieving another pastry to stuff his mouth. “How exactly excruciating that feels – wanting to prove that he is yours, I mean. Junnie was popular back in college too because he was part of the theater club and so full of potential. I practically need to kiss him in front of everyone for that.”</p><p>Jihoon flinches, memories flooding back. “You made out in front of everyone.”</p><p>“Serves them right for trying to woo my man,” Jeonghan said, shamelessly proud. “Why don’t you just put a ring on it, proposing and some stuff like that. It will ward away the predators for sure. Easy.”</p><p>Easy, he scoffs.</p><p>As if it would be easy when he can't even admit it to himself. He woke up one night for some unknown reason just to look at Soonyoung, breathing puffs of air coming from his slightly parted lips, bashful lashes brushing against cheekbones and looking effortlessly endearing. Jihoon just found himself pondering deeply, building a fireplace inside his chest, burning with love and so much adoration. Then one second or two, the feelings slowly sink in. His foggy mind begins to get a clearer vision, until it dawns to him. He wants to start forever with this guy. He wants him and his name to be also his. Everything.</p><p>And besides, Kwon Jihoon has a nice ring to it.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe I want to be called Kwon Jihoon?” He mumbles enough for both of them to hear and groaned realizing his carelessness. It was just a slip of tongue, speaking his inner turmoil out loud.</p><p>Yet again, he expects teasing from the older but <em>Moon</em> Jeonghan is full of surprises – marriage really mellows him down, Jun is a good influence. He instead sees eyes turning crescent and gentle smiles making him look more like the modern day angel that he is.</p><p>Then a piece of advice comes right after: “Make it obvious, make a detour from where you two met, ask him what he thinks about you back then – reminiscing memories, hinting you want to spend your life with no one other than him.” He then snaps his fingers, “Drop hints.”</p><p>Now that doesn’t sound a bad idea. But he then remembers their first meeting, easily spoiling everything.</p><p><br/>“I don’t know hyung,” he sighs for the third time that day, “We totally made a fool of ourselves when we first met, remember?” Jihoon unconsciously pouted, which made Jeonghan coo.</p><p>“I know, it was really hilarious.”</p><p> </p><p>It happened some mid-November, as Jihoon remembers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Keeping track of things, one week or two in, when the dreadful day he has been avoiding finally arrived. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the first place, he shouldn’t have said yes when Jeonghan had to set him up on a date with one of his colleagues from the business administration building. But in the end, left with no other options and a defeated sigh, he agrees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So it was needless to explain why Jihoon was waiting at the entrance of a movie house for almost half an hour. His patience was already wearing thin until another half hour passed and finally decided to punch-dial in Jeonghan’s number. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello? Jihoonie?” His voice quiet muffled coming from the other line. “Is there something wrong?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The asshole stood me up” He gritted, “I was about to freeze and die here because of its fucking cold and that sorry excuse of a man kept me waiting for one and a half hour now” he ranted taking deep breaths in between, “one and a half hour, hyung.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was sure he heard the older yawn and somewhere there were rustlings of blankets coming the other line, “Calm down, I’m sure he has a valid reason for that, I will talk to him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay.” He deadpanned. “I will just watch a movie, bye.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then dropped the call. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marching his way towards the empty ticket booth in aisle number six, Jihoon picks one movie and opts for the romantic comedy that was seemingly mocking him and his non-existence love affairs over the horror and thrillers. He needs a good laugh, maybe a large caramel popcorn and cola too before heading inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As expected, he was almost half-asleep midway – he can sleep right away if it wasn’t for the creepy side-eye glances darted to him every time he randomly extended a flattened hand to grab his oddly bland cola. It almost tasted like coke zero and Jihoon was sure he bought the ‘authentic’ cola and not the tasteless coke zero. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The glances continued and he was getting annoyed. He just wants to watch the movie in peace and make the most of his money spent as compensation for being stood up. But no – he feels uncomfortable and irritated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Excuse me,” he taps the stranger’s shoulder light. He mustered a polite smile then whispered, “Is there any problem?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh,” the latter took his time to form a sentence not wanting to be misunderstood or being rude. “That,” he pointed at the large red tall cup JIhoon was holding, “I think that supposed to be my cola” he finished off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jihoon gawked awkwardly at him, trying to make some sense. “Huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The latter just chuckled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And oh heavens that sound fucking beautiful to my ears, Jihoon thought to himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was in fact properly beautiful, Jihoon needs to admit that. His eyes forming crescents and wrinkles as he let his cheshire cat grin be more evident. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I said you got the wrong cola," he repeated clearly, "but you’re cute so I will let it pass.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The irking feeling was washed away too quickly, replaced by heated embarrassment. Jihoon felt his chest inflate by each seconds, heart constricting and mouth dry of words to spit out. So he had done the smartest and fastest remark he could think of: “Are you trying to flirt with me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is it working?” The latter bites back, smirking. “I hope it is, so I could take home the pretty fairy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jihoon scoffs, “Getting cocky, aren’t we?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’d take cocky as an apt description.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jihoon clears his throat. Self- control. He needs that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And this isn’t happening. He is not flirting shamelessly with a cute stranger just right after he got stood up. Definitely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well then, wanna ditch…?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you think I would give my name that easily?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay to be fair, I will say mine first,” Jihoon nods shortly, “I’m Soonyoung.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Soonyoung,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The names rolled in his tongue with distinct familiarity. When and where did he heard that name again?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rainy afternoon melted into a chilly night. Little droplets are still humming patters by the glass windows.</p><p>Jeonghan went home earlier after he received a phone call from Jun asking him to fetch their daughter, Pepper, from the vet clinic. He bid a warm farewell and told Jihoon that he should think positively, maybe Soonyoung has tricks hidden on his sleeves. Magicians don't reveal treats behind tricks until you witness one with your own naked eyes.</p><p>That gives him at least a little ray of hope.</p><p>Still struck by the stellar advice, Jihoon missed the sounds of clinking keys and the opening and shutting of their front door.</p><p>He entirely didn't notice the other present looming behind until he felt arms wounding themselves around his waist.</p><p>Soonyoung feels heavy on his back but he doesn't mind at all, even the latter is practically resting his whole weight onto him. He doesn't mind as long he feels the warmth draping all over him like cotton sheets as the latter engulfs Jihoon into a bone crushing hug.</p><p>"Jagiya, I'm home." Soonyoung started cheerfully, burying his nose in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, "You used the strawberry body wash?"</p><p>Jihoon nods. "Have you already had dinner?” He twisted his body to the side and gave his boyfriend a gentle peck.</p><p>Soonyoung hums. "I was planning to take you out again. Let's watch a movie afterwards," Jihoon can hear the pout in his voice, "And besides, it's been awhile since we went on a date."</p><p>“All of a sudden?” he raised a brow, “but it’s still pouring outside.”</p><p>Soonyoung laughs, “You know I like the monsoon season, reminds me of you. Lots.” He gave Jihoon a peck in his right cheek, “Now dress nicely and warm enough. See you in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You wore my favorite cardigan.” Soonyoung admits who was standing by the entrance of their bedroom.</p><p>Jihoon doesn’t respond. He just examines himself in the full length mirror in the corner.</p><p>To be honest, there was nothing so special in the way Jihoon dresses himself– clad in white shirt topped off with yet another blue cashmere cardigan from his collection and chemically washed jeans. Really, nothing, just the usual casual clothes he wears.</p><p>“I love it,” he simply says, “Any shade of blue always made you look so soft.”</p><p>He doesn’t respond yet again. Jihoon spares himself one last glance in the mirror – still the minimalist look he uniforms then turned to look at his boyfriend. And damn.</p><p>Soonyoung, well, Soonyoung looks so stunning with that black turtleneck giving emphasis to his well-toned built and broad shoulders. The devil is playing dirty tonight. His once floss of blonde hair now turned into a sea of black and looking so healthy as before even with the absence of any hair products.</p><p>Three summers of loving him, Soonyoung still looks the same. He’s still <em>properly</em> beautiful.</p><p>Jihoon chuckled. He stands by his tip toes and grabs Soonyoung by the neck, “And you look hot with that turtleneck.” He teased just to leave his boyfriend hanging.</p><p>Serves him right for being so irresistible.</p><p>“That was a foul move, baby.”</p><p>“You started it, idiot.”</p><p>“What did I do?”</p><p>But Jihoon walks away, giggling.</p><p> </p><p>The whole universe is playing a trick on him.</p><p>Or maybe not.</p><p>Maybe he should have read that as a sign.</p><p>Maybe when everything just escalated so quickly beyond comprehension.</p><p>Next thing Jihoon knew was his eyes are definitely welling up with hot tears. Cheeks also damp with tears and lips parted, tip of his nose is completely red too.</p><p>The moment he saw Soonyoung down on one knee and fishing out a red velvet box from his black trench coat, Jihoon knew he would cry this hard.</p><p>And he did.</p><p>His heart suddenly dropped, pounding out its cage every passing seconds as scene unfolds. He feel his gut blooms with fluttering feeling of butterflies going frenzy inside and chest about to burst out any time.</p><p>Jihoon, honest to God, didn’t expect this to happen too soon. He was just ranting earlier, or maybe he did but some things can still be overwhelming when its actually happening in front of you.</p><p>Jihoon tries to recall. They arrived at an empty cinema which happens to have a special screening of Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore classic, <em>The Wedding Singer</em>– the movie they have watched on their first official date.</p><p>Soonyoung buying cheese rings instead of regular large salted popcorn, of course with colas and the lack of people watching with them because apparently, his rich ass of a boyfriend rented the whole cinema for this special night. He should’ve read them all as hints.</p><p>Even Jeonghan has been hinting him.</p><p>And when the scene where Robert Hart starts to tell his dilemma to the rest of the boarding first class passengers, concedes his love for Julia Sullivan, he notices the sudden shift in the mood. Thus, here they are looking at each other lovingly while Soonyoung down on one knee in front of him. He grabs Jihoon's hand and kisses his knuckles, leaving soft trails behind.</p><p>“How come you manage to not just steal my cola but also my heart? Don’t you think I should be upset about that?” the movies stays playing in the background. Robert starts to sing in the intercom while strumming his guitar. Soonyoung begins to sing along, “I wanna make you smile whenever you’re sad, carry you around when your arthritis is bad.”</p><p>Jihoon looks at Soonyoung and all he could see are stars. Billions of stars littering around as if universe rests in them. He sees warmth and adoration, heart beating faster against bony chest, overflowing with so much emotions that mirrors in his eyes. Jihoon is so <em>so </em> in love.</p><p>“All I wanna do is grow old with you,” he sings some more, “I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches, build you a fire if the furnace breaks. It could be so nice, growing old with you.”</p><p>Soonyoung sweeps Jihoon off his feet like ocean waves, swaying him around and slow dancing in front of the big screen as Soonyoung continues singing to him, “I'll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold.”</p><p>Spinning around, Jihoon is nothing but a mess of laughter and tears, “Need you, feed you, even let you hold the remote control,” he joins in, “…I could be the man who grows old with you. I wanna grow old with you.”</p><p>Soonyoung kneels down, looking up at him with a radiant smile, “Lee Jihoon, in this same place we met where you not just stole my cola but also my heart– in return, with all your heart, do you take this magnetic force of a man to be your lover forever?”</p><p>Jihoon trembles in his spot, legs going limp as he looks down at the man kneeling before him, professing his words dripping with honey and sincerity. “With every guitar string scars in my hand, every proses and songs I have written about you, Kwon Soonyoung – yes, I would gladly marry the fuck out of you,” he breathes in, “Take me out, take me home. Take me where you go as long as I'm with you.”</p><p>With that, Soonyoung puts one the simple white silver band where it truly belongs.</p><p>Jihoon sniffs, "I thought you would never ask and I will be the one ending up asking you instead."</p><p>In Soonyoung’s defense, he already knew. He saw the twinkle in his eyes in one of many weddings they attended, how Jihoon shows enthusiasm when looking at jewelries, particularly sets of silver bands. So he came into one conclusion:</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, it is the right time.</p><p>So that afternoon, right after his cute boyfriend practically kicked him out of their house and invited Jeonghan over, he asked Jun’s help to pick up the reserved ring that Jihoon has been eyeing for quite some times now. He accompanied Soonyoung into renting the old cinema for this special once in a lifetime plan. Jun bids him a good luck after then parted ways, their daughter needs to be picked up at the local vet clinic.</p><p>“I’m sorry it took so long for me to ask and I hope it was worth the wait. I really just want to make this very special,” he smiles, “You deserve only the best.”</p><p>“But you’re already the best thing that happened to me.”</p><p>“Stop beating me in the romance department,” Soonyoung groans, “It’s my turn to make you cry tonight. Just this once.”</p><p>“As if you didn’t do it all the time.” He mumbles but loud enenough for Soonyoung to hear.</p><p>He gasps scandalously, “Jihoonie that’s not what you’re always saying in b-”</p><p>“Shut up! Shut it, you’re ruining the mood.” Jihoon slaps his boyfriend – now fiancé, “This was supposed to be soft and innocent, save the dirty jokes la-”</p><p>Before Jihoon could continue whatever he was about to say, Soonyoung smoothly cuts in.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Jihoon visibly softens, quick to return the favor.</p><p>“I love you too. Even when you're a frustrating dick sometimes.”</p><p>"You love me and this dick."</p><p>"Shut up and just kiss me."</p><p>And they kissed once, twice, three times.</p><p> </p><p>Cold shoulders, fights like cat and mouse for months of Soonyoung trying to win Lee Jihoon over – it was all given. But if it wasn’t for those things they wouldn’t be standing here so tall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soonyoung….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You asshole,” Soonyoung was caught off guard by the sudden outburst, “How dare you stood me up and then flirt with me shamelessly as if nothing happened?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re Jihoon? Jeonghannie’s friend?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No shit, sherlock.”</em>
</p><p>Plot twist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope everyone enjoyed the ride as much as i did writing the whole. it's been awhile since the last time i wrote and stuff (a lot was going on) so being able to participate in this event was a great experience. </p><p>thank you and have a great day ahead everyone &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>